


6 Wishes

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: David and Patrick talk about what they'd wish for if they had three wishes each.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 216





	6 Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this takes place sometime soon after Patrick gets his own apartment. If that kind of thing matters to you.

Patrick rested against the pillow, David on his arm, the two of them basking in the bliss of their impromptu afternoon activities. With the blankets curled around them, smiles on their faces, they began to chat the way they usually did afterwards. And somehow or other, Patrick mentioned something about movies.

“Your taste was abysmal before you met me,” David said, only half-joking. “At least now you’ve seen the entire Julia Roberts collection I put together for you.”

“Didn't have much choice, did I?” Patrick commented, his fingers running lazily through David’s hair.

“Admit it. You loved _Steel Magnolias_.”

“It was… fine,” Patrick said.

“You cried. I saw the tear.”

“One tear, David, and it was probably from staring at a bright screen in the dark for two hours.”

“Sally Field was incredible in that one.”

“Well you’re right about that,” Patrick agreed. And for good measure, he pressed a kiss to David’s temple.

“You know, that was the first movie I ever saw in the theater,” David offered after a moment. “I think I was seven or eight at the time.”

Patrick thought for a minute, trying to calculate how old that would make David now before realizing the movie was entirely too much for any child to have to sit through. “That was the first movie?”

“My mom was obsessed with it. She said she auditioned for it, but I’m not sure how true that was. Then again…” his words trailed off as he thought about it. “Maybe that would explain all the tears. Mom’s never really cared about movie deaths.”

Patrick nodded. “I guess I’m boring,” he said. “My first movie in the theater was _Aladdin_.”

David smiled, then turned to his side to face Patrick. “I always thought the genie was kind of cute.”

“Really? With Aladdin right there? The bad boy? The naughty little thief with the magic carpet?”

“Yeah, he was cute, too. And Jasmine could get it.”

Patrick laughed a little. “Yeah, she was pretty.”

“But there was something about the genie that I just couldn’t get enough of. Probably the whole granting wishes thing. He was like my first imaginary sugar daddy.”

“Well I think I’ve heard enough,” Patrick joked, pulling his arm away from under David until David grabbed it back from him, and then they were flush against one another, lips on lips, laughter breaking their kisses in the most delightful way.

“You know,” Patrick interrupted, “You only get three wishes anyway. Would it really be worth putting up with all his corny jokes and crazy costumes just for that?”

David nodded. “Definitely. Three wishes is better than none.”

“Uh-huh.” Patrick settled back into his pillow, and David now snuggled against his chest. “And what would you wish for if you had three wishes?”

David was strangely silent at the question, but Patrick gave him his time. The question wasn’t meant to be so deep, but now all Patrick could think about was what kind of wishes little David would have had as he watched the strange blue man that came from the lamp, and what he might have wished for back then. With parents as wealthy as the Roses had been, he couldn’t imagine there was much David couldn’t have had if he’d just asked them for it.

“I always wanted a little cottage,” David said.

Patrick wasn’t sure what a child would have wanted with a cottage, but it was a cute, innocent sort of wish. He smiled. “That’s something you would have wished for back then?”

“No, not back then,” David said. “Now. If I had three wishes right now, that would probably be my first one.”

“A cottage?” Patrick grinned. “I never would’ve pictured you as a cottage guy.”

“I think they’re sort of charming,” he answered. “I’ve had the industrial loft and the grand mansion and the Hamptons vacation home. But I never had a cottage. I always wanted one.”

“Alright,” Patrick said. “Your wish is my command.”

David looked up at him. “You’re gonna buy me a cottage?”

“Sure. Why not.”

“Well then you’d better be ready for my second wish,” David smiled.

“A private lake? A yacht for that lake? Friends for the yacht?”

“A dog.”

Patrick was stunned at the answer. “David, you don’t have to use your wish on a dog, you know. You can just go get one.”

“No, I mean a very specific kind of dog. The perfect dog. One that isn’t a puppy, because they’re too much work. And one that isn’t too old, because I want to have plenty of years with it still. And one that isn’t so small that it thinks it should bite everything, but not so big that there’s no room to snuggle with it in my favorite chair at the cottage.”

Patrick stared up at the ceiling as he listened to David’s explanation. He still didn’t think it was the kind of thing that required a genie, but if that’s what David wanted, he’d be sure to give it to him someday.

“Alright. Well after I buy you your magical, perfect cottage that probably doesn’t exist within a hundred miles of this town, and after I find you the perfectly-proportioned dog of indeterminate age, what would your third wish be?”

It went silent again. More silent than before, even. Patrick looked down at David, but David was still just snuggled there, the ringed fingers of his hand gently smoothing over the blanket.

“Did you have a third wish?” Patrick asked.

“What about _your_ three wishes?” David asked defensively. “Why do _I_ have to answer all the questions?”

“I know what my three wishes would be.”

“Well? Go ahead then.”

“World peace, no debt, no hunger,” Patrick listed.

David sighed. “Where’s the creativity in that? Where’s the originality?”

“I just think that with all those things, we could probably have anything else we wanted a lot easier.”

“You could just wish for your dream life,” David explained, and he seemed strangely animated about it. “You could just wish for the exact life you want for you instead of wishing things for the whole world!”

“What do you care? They’re my wishes!”

“You’re making me feel selfish!”

Patrick laughed. “You’re not selfish for wanting things,” he said. “Tell you what. I’ll wish for those things so that the world is good for both of us, and you can wish for the things you want. And we can just share them. See? We work together. That way, it’s kind of like we get six wishes.”

David shook his head. “Fine. Six wishes is better than three.”

“And three is better than none.”

“And genies aren’t real, so none is what we have.”

Patrick held David close against him, his hand now at David’s shoulder. “But not today. Today genies are real, and you get three wishes.”

David smiled. He still didn’t speak.

“So what’s your third wish?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does,” Patrick insisted. “C’mon. Tell me.”

David was still silent. Almost never a good thing.

“C’mon, baby, you’ve got your perfect house, your perfect dog, the world peace, the debt-free living, and all the food you need. So what’s your third wish?”

David closed his eyes.

“You’re not sleeping.”

“I’m trying to be.”

“David, why don’t you want to tell me? Do you think I’ll judge you?”

“That’s not the problem.”

Patrick moved down the bed so that he could face David eye-to-eye. As soon as they were looking at each other, David smiled.

“Tell me what you want,” Patrick whispered.

David tried to close his eyes and feign sleep again, but he just couldn't keep a straight face with Patrick looking at him like that. “Okay,” he finally agreed. “But keep in mind that I wanted this long before I even met you.”

And there it was. David was going to name the person he wanted to be with, some celebrity, probably one David had actually dated. Maybe that Abercrombie model that Patrick had seen the poster of in the Elmdale Mall, when he commented that the model had pretty eyes, and David said “Yeah, but he isn’t a very good kisser.” Or maybe it would be that artist David had had a little fling with back in the old days. What was their name? Char… Something? Or maybe it wasn’t about a person. Maybe it was something like the entire Alexander McQueen Spring Line, something that would have cost loads more than any cottage or any adoption fee for any dog, and David didn’t want to make Patrick feel bad about money.

“My third wish,” David started slowly. “Would be to get married. To someone. Anyone who’d have me, honestly. Someone who wouldn’t ask me to change anything about myself, and someone who would listen to me complain, and someone who would take care of our dog when I forget to and who wouldn’t mind living in a cottage instead of a penthouse. Someone decent and preferably cute and someone who would never, ever make me admit this stuff to them when I’m feeling overly emotional post-sex.”

Patrick had known for a while that he was in love with David. He’d even already thought he’d marry him. But in this moment, he’d never felt those things more strongly.

“So now we’re done talking about this, yes?” David asked, clearing his throat for emphasis maybe, or to choke back any emotion the whole thought of marriage was bringing.

“Yes, we’re done talking about this,” Patrick agreed.

“Stop looking at me now.”

“You’re very cute.”

“I know. But you still need to stop looking at me.”

Patrick returned back to his place on the pillow, and he pulled David against his chest once again. They were quiet now, and maybe it should have been tense after David admitted something that, for him, was deeply personal. But it wasn’t. It was still comfortable. In fact, Patrick had never felt more comfortable or more sure of anything or anyone than he felt in that moment.

“Can I change one of my wishes?” Patrick asked.

“No,” David answered.


End file.
